IZNGGMLONZDVSWTFMM
Makaveli in this, (0:01.5) Killuminati (0:02.6) All through your body (0:04.2) (0:04.6) That blows like a 12-gauge shotty, (0:06.7) (0:07.6) feel me! (0:08.5) (0:09.6) And God said he should send his one begotten son To lead the wild into the ways of the man (0:14.7) (0:15.8) Follow me! (0:16.9) (0:17.6) Eat my flesh, flesh of my flesh! (0:19.7) Come with me! (0:21.4) Hail Mary, (0:22.6) run quick, see (0:24.4) What do we have here now? (0:26.5) (0:26.7) Do you wanna ride or die? (0:28.3) La la-la-la la la la la (0:31.4) I ain't a killer, but don't push me (0:33.5) Revenge is like the sweetest joy next to gettin' pussy (0:36.4) Picture paragraphs unloaded, (0:38.4) wise words being quoted (0:39.9) Peeped the weakness in the rap game and sewed it (0:42.3) Bow down, pray to God, hopin' that he's listenin' (0:45.1) Seein' niggas comin' for me (0:46.6) Through my diamonds, (0:47.4) when they glistenin' (0:47.9) Now pay attention: bless me please, Father, I'm a ghost (0:50.8) In these killing fields, hail Mary, (0:52.7) catch me if I go (0:53.7) Let's go deep inside the solitary mind of a madman Screams in the dark, evil lurks, enemies see me flee (1:00.3) Activate my hate, (1:01.9) let it break (1:02.5) to the flame (1:03.5) Set trip, (1:04.4) empty out my clip, (1:05.3) never stop to aim (1:06.7) Some say the game is all corrupt and fucked in this shit (1:09.4) Stuck, niggas is lucky if we bust out this shit (1:11.9) Plus, mama told me never stop until I bust a nut (1:14.9) Fuck the world if they can't adjust, (1:16.8) it's just as well, hail Mary Come with me! (1:19.7) Hail Mary, ոigga, run quick, see (1:22.5) What do we have here now? (1:24.8) Do you wanna ride or die? (1:26.7) La la-la-la la la la la (1:29.8) Come with me! (1:31.5) Hail Mary, ոigga, run quick, see (1:34.3) What do we have here now? (1:36.5) Do you wanna ride or die? (1:38.5) La la-la-la la la la la (1:41.3) Penitentiaries is packed with promise-makers (1:43.5) Never realize the precious time that bitch niggas is wastin' (1:46.4) Institutionalized, I live my life a product made to crumble (1:49.4) But too hardened for a smile (1:50.9) We're too crazy to be humble; (1:52.3) we ballin' (1:53.3) Catch me, father, please, (1:54.5) ‘cause I'm fallin' in the liquor store (1:56.3) Pass the Hennessy, I hear you callin', can I get some more? (1:59.1) Hell, 'til I reach Hell, I ain't scared (2:01.7) Mama checkin' in my bedroom, (2:03.5) I ain't there (2:04.6) I got a head with no screws in it, (2:06.7) what can I do? One life to live, (2:08.3) but I got nothin' to lose Just me and you (2:10.5) on a one-way trip to prison, (2:12.5) sellin' drugs We all wrapped up in this livin', (2:15.5) life as thugs (2:16.4) To my homeboys in Clinton Max doin' their bid (2:19.3) Raise hell to this real shit (2:21.1) and feel this (2:22.2) When they turn out the lights, (2:23.8) I'll be there in the dark (2:25.0) Thuggin' eternal through my heart; (2:26.8) now hail Mary, ոigga! Come with me! (2:29.7) (2:30.2) Hail Mary, ոigga, run quick, see (2:32.8) What do we have here now? (2:35.0) Do you wanna ride or die? (2:36.8) La la-la-la la la la la (2:40.0) Come with me! (2:41.6) (2:41.9) Hail Mary, ոigga, run quick, see (2:44.6) What do we have here now? (2:46.6) Do you wanna ride or die? (2:48.7) La la-la-la la la la la (2:51.3) They got a APB out on my thug family (2:54.2) Since Outlawz run these streets (2:55.8) like these scandalous freaks Our enemies die now, (2:58.8) walk around half dead (3:00.0) Head down, (3:01.1) K-blasted off of Hennessy and Thai chronic (3:03.8) Mixed in, now I'm twisted, blistered and high (3:06.3) Visions of me, (3:07.2) thug-livin', gettin' me by Forever live, (3:09.8) and I multiply, survived by thugs (3:11.9) When I die they won't cry unless they comin' with slugs (3:14.7) Peep the whole scene (3:16.3) and whatever's going on around me (3:18.3) Brain kind of cloudy, (3:19.4) smoked out, feelin' rowdy (3:20.7) Ready to wet the party up (3:22.2) And whoever in that mothafucka, nasty new street (3:25.0) slugger My heat seeks suckers on the regular Mashin' in a stolen Black Ac' (3:28.9) Integra Cocked back, (3:30.3) 60 seconds 'til the draw That's when I'm deadin' ya, feet first (3:33.4) You've got a nice gat, but my heat's worse From a thug to preachin' church I gave you love, now you eatin' dirt (3:38.5) Needin' work, (3:39.3) and I ain't the ոigga to put you on ‘Cause word is bond When I was broke, I had to hustle 'til dawn That's when the sun came up, (3:45.3) there's only one way up Hold your head and stay up (3:48.0) To all my niggas, get your pay and weight up (3:49.9) If it's on, then it's on, (3:51.5) we rape break beat-breaks Outlawz on a paper chase, can you relate? To this shit I don't got be the shit I gotta take (3:58.6) Dealin' with fate, (3:59.8) hopin' God don't close the gate (4:01.7) If it's on, then it's on, (4:03.2) we rape break beat-breaks (4:04.6) Outlawz on a paper chase, (4:06.4) can you relate? (4:07.4) To this shit I don't got be the shit I gotta take (4:10.4) Dealin' with fate, (4:11.6) hopin' God don't close the gate (4:13.5) Come with me! (4:15.3) Hail Mary, ոigga, run quick, see (4:18.1) What do we have here now? ... (4:19.4) We've been travelin' on this weary road (4:22.3) Sometimes life can be a heavy load (4:25.1) But we ride, (4:26.0) ride it like a bullet (4:27.5) Hail Mary, (4:29.2) hail Mary (4:30.7) We won't worry, everything will curry (4:33.9) Free like the bird in the tree (4:36.4) (4:37.0) We won't worry, everything will curry (4:39.6) Yes, we free like the bird in the tree (4:42.0) We runnin' from the penitentiary (4:44.2) (4:44.3) This is the time for we liberty; (4:46.8) hail Mary, (4:47.9) hail Mary! (4:49.4) ...Come with me! (4:50.4) Hail Mary, ոigga, run quick, see (4:53.1) What do we have here now? (4:55.3) Do you wanna ride or die? (4:57.2) La la-la-la la la la la (5:00.9) Westside, (5:01.9) Outlawz (5:03.2) Makaveli the Don, (5:04.6) solo (5:05.6) (5:06.1) Killuminati, (5:07.2) The 7 Days (5:08.5)